<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Headcannons by sunasweeddealer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492025">Haikyuu Headcannons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasweeddealer/pseuds/sunasweeddealer'>sunasweeddealer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunasweeddealer/pseuds/sunasweeddealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cute little scenarios of you and the Haikyuu boys. Gender Neutral unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haikyuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what is this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. kenma kozume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kenma would leave you cute messages on your bulletin board in your animal crossing island. He would also plant flowers in a shape of a heart for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This will also be on my wattpad: bunnyexecos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>